1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a combine powered by an internal combustion engine that is controlled by an electronic engine controller. The electronic engine controller operates the engine in accordance with a first or second power curve. The first power curve is used when the combine is equipped with a grain platform and the second power curve is used when the combine is equipped with a corn head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combines are large agricultural machines used to harvest, thresh, separate and clean an agricultural crop. Internal combustion engines are used to power the combine. Combines are provided with a grain tank for temporarily storing clean grain before it is unloaded to a grain cart or truck by an unloading auger. These machines are usually self propelled and may be provided with additional crop processing assemblies like straw choppers and chaff spreaders. The farmer""s desire for increased machine productivity requires more engine power, much of which is consumed in propelling the combine and powering the harvesting equipment.
Typical harvesting equipment for combines are corn heads for harvesting corn and grain platforms for harvesting other grains. With a corn head the bulk of the crop material other than grain (MOG) is left in the field. With a corn head the ear of corn is snapped off the corn stalk and taken into the combine for threshing, separating and cleaning and the corn stalk is left in the field. With a grain platform the plant stalk is severed with the grain. The MOG associated with crop harvested by the grain platform must be separated from the grain. As such, the combine""s power requirements when harvesting a crop with a grain platform is greater than harvesting corn with a corn head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,557 discloses a combine that is powered by an internal combustion engine having an electronic engine controller, wherein the output of the engine is derated in response to combine usage requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to match the engine power output with the power requirements of the combine as dictated by the harvesting assembly.
The combine of the present invention is provided with an internal combustion engine for driving the various assemblies on the combine. An electronic engine controller is used to monitor and control the operation of the engine. The electronic engine controller stores at least two power curves for controlling the engine. The first power curve has a higher horsepower output than the second power curve. A harvesting assembly detector signals the electronic engine controller with a corn head signal if a corn head is mounted to the combine, or a grain platform signal if a grain platform is mounted to the combine. If a corn head is mounted to the combine the electronic engine controller derates the engine and controls the engine in accordance with the second power curve. If the electronic engine controller receives a grain platform signal, the electronic engine controller controls the engine in accordance with the higher horsepower first power curve.